I am your dream
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Cualquiera deseó alguna vez conocer el Santuario y sus habitantes. Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.


Para mi papá, por conocerme tan bien.  
  
11.10 a las 12:25 p.m. Idea salida de la nada. 30/10/2004

* * *

_** I am your dream**_  
  
Esa fría noche un cielo despejado fue un abrigo perfecto para cubrir al majestuoso Santuario, con sus muchos guardias vigilando las entradas y el puñado de mitológicos caballeros del zodiaco destinados a proteger a Atenea, la sabía divinidad que descansaba en sus aposentos. Desde pequeños, tanto los caballeros de bronce hasta los de oro sin olvidar a los de plata, entrenaron arduamente para ser dignos de portar una fina armadura legendaria.  
Pero de peleas, honor y armaduras podemos hablar más tarde, porque detrás de todo aquello aún cabe destacar algo más: «el amor» ¿Es que el ser caballeros de Atenea les impedía amar, les privaba manifestar el sentimiento que con tanta dedicación siempre protegían, porque el ser un varón quiere decir que tomar a tu compañero de armas de la mano y susurrarle al oído «te quiero amigo, significas mucho para mí» se está ya condenado al exilio? Falso, ellos sienten tan profundamente como tú o como yo. Mira allí, sí, en la pequeña colina. Dos hombres descansan, ambos son caballeros de oro.  
He escuchado que el más alto es el guardián de la casa de Escorpio, su nombre es Milo. Un bromista y buen amigo como pocos, tiene los dos brazos bajo su cabeza y piernas extendidas sobre la hierba húmeda. Parece esbozar una gran sonrisa, no estoy segura.  
  
Sobre su estomago reposa la cabeza de Camus, si no me equivoco, el protege la onceava casa del zodiaco. Sí, él es, Camus de acuario. Por los comentarios de sus compañeros y el resto del santuario, te podría decir que es un poco reservado a pesar de que lo veas reír sin parar y señalar las constelaciones más simples con una insistencia casi infantil. Le apodan: témpano de hielo. Ahora mismo no entiendo cuál será la razón... todas las noches puedo encontrarlo aquí, junto a él, buscándole las formas más graciosas e insólitas a las nubes o estrellas. Acerquémonos un poco más. Ven, en silencio. ¿Puedes oírlo... ríen, no te parece esa alegría casi contagiosa?  
  
- ¡No lo sé, Milo! – se queja él mirando ansioso de un lado a otro. Sus ojos brillan, tal vez sea toda aquella luz mágica de estrellas. Milo está espesando a acariciar el majestuoso cabello largo. – yo diría que parece más un cerdito...  
  
- ¡¿Te atreves a comparar la constelación de Escorpio con un cerdo?! – exclama fingiendo estar enojado. Camus no deja de reír. – Si tuviera que decir lo que pienso de tu constelación...  
  
Camus relaja su risa y se incorpora abrazando el pecho ancho y esconde su sonrisa en la oscuridad de su cuello. - ¿Qué dirías de ella? – termina retándole. Ambos disfrutan mucho el silencio, cada uno en los brazos del otro. – Vamos, quiero oírlo.  
  
- Pues yo diría que... – empieza a susurrar en su oído. Tal parece que no quieren compartir ningún secreto con nosotros, y a pesar de ello, podemos hacernos una idea al ver la mirada enternecida y sensible del caballero más frío del santuario. Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos... ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Adonde quieres ir ahora...? el santuario es infinitamente grande y esconde muchos secretos, romances, sueños que solo la mente más abierta como la tuya podría entender. El comportamiento del caballero de acuario me ha hecho pensar que: una persona puede cambiar por otra. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo...? el amor podría evaporar el hielo más macizo.  
  
Aldebarán, el robusto caballero que protege la casa de Tauro, nos saluda al pasar por nuestro lado y nosotros le damos el más caluroso abrazo. Le pregunto por Mü, el ser más dulce que pueda existir en el santuario. Él sonríe señalando la casa de virgo. «Adiós, cuídense» nos dice al continuar su camino. Te invito a subir las escaleras de las doce casas... ¿Vendrás, querido amigo? Sé que es agotador, pero disfrutaremos de nuestra simple compañía y así me contaras qué te ha traído hasta aquí.  
  
Te quiero, digo. Eres tan parecido a mí, compañero, escritor de sueños. Te presento la casa de virgo, donde habita un ángel rubio. Cuando estés cerca de él, prometo que sentirás el cielo y caminaras por nubes suaves y esponjadas. Escucha los murmullos en el interior... ¿Que quienes son? Pues son Mü y Shaka, es difícil decir cuál rostro es más angelical, juzga tú mismo.  
- Un poco más y estará como nueva... – dice suavemente Mü. Shaka sonríe con paciencia arrodillado a su lado. Sus párpados están cerrados como de costumbre y... ¿Por qué? Es una larga historia, te respondo. Observa, Mü se ha percatado de que él no le quita la mirada de encima. Sus ojos «no ven» y al mismo tiempo, lo miran fijamente. - ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta Mü frotando con un pañuelo de seda blanca la armadura de su compañero. – No, no es nada. – responde acentuando descaradamente su sonrisa.  
  
Mü ladea la cabeza volviendo a resignarse de la enigmática conducta de su amigo. Creo que está sonriendo, pero tal vez sea solo mi imaginación. – Quedará mejor si uso un poco más de polvo de estrellas... – comenta sacando un puñado considerable de una bolsa de cuero a su lado. Tú casi ríes a carcajadas antes de que te silenciara con una mano sobre tu boca. Ese fue el inicio de una divertida lucha de polvo entre los dos «sabios» del santuario.  
Al salir del templo te permití reír hasta que tus pulmones empezaran a doler. Sí, sigue riendo. Cuando por fin te desplomas en las escaleras, muy cansado para seguir riendo, yo me siento a tu lado dejando salir de mis labios un largo suspiro. Luego me decido a decirte:  
  
Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí para siempre, en esta noche te has convertido en un gran amigo. ¿No lo crees? Juntos podríamos caminar por los alrededores del santuario todas las noches, te contaría todo lo que sé de estas personas maravillosas, o mejor aún, dejaríamos que ellos mismos nos cuenten historias increíbles, llenas de valor, fortaleza y romance implícito.  
Aaah, mi amigo. – te digo poniéndome de pie. – Vamos, ya debes regresar. Tú percibes la tristeza en mi voz, no lo sabes, y yo tampoco sé si podré verte otra vez. En el camino de regreso, nos cruzamos con Afrodita de piscis quien viene acompañado por su amigo Death Mask, no es tan malo como parece, te susurro. Afrodita lleva en su mano una rosa hermosa, roja que me obsequia. Yo prometo regar su jardín el día siguiente cuando saliera una vez más con su inseparable compañero. «Gracias por todo, amiga.» dice como despedida.  
  
Te invito a seguir caminando antes de que hagas más preguntas. Ya casi hemos llegado a la entrada del santuario, ambos nos detenemos. Me obligué a sonreír señalando disimuladamente tras de ti. Camus y Milo regresaban canturreando una graciosa canción que habían inventado hace días sobre escorpiones y aguadores. Ellos nos ignoran con naturalidad inmersos en su propio mundo libre de guerras y odios, en el mundo donde los amantes pueden darse amor sin temer nada más. Cuando su peculiar canción se perdió en la lejanía, me permití darte un fuerte abrazo que respondiste de inmediato. Te obsequio la rosa que mantuve apretada en mi puño hasta ahora, la aceptas y yo mientras tanto deseo que no me olvides, pues yo nunca olvidaré tu nombre: nunca, ¿me oíste? Nunca.  
  
No quieres irte, no quiero dejarte pero ya no puedo ofrecerte nada más. Vamos amigo, sigue adelante, lo has visto, ellos siempre estarán bien aquí. No te preocupes por nada.  
«De acuerdo» me dices con amargura. Yo también emprendo mi retirada pero volviste a llamarme con un grito ansioso. Quieres saber mi nombre, te gustaría saber quien soy.  
Después de meditarlo un momento, por fin tu triste mirada me convence y estoy decidida a responder: _Un sueño._

**Owari**  
  
Nota: Feliz navidad.


End file.
